Mary Ann Brewer Narrations
Barney: Families are Special (1995) Video Trailer * "Tosha shares of exciting news of a new birth in her family with Barney and his friends, but there's even more to her story. After a visit from Barney's good friend Ella Jenkins, Baby Bop and B.J. join in the fun before Tosha's big surprise is eventually revealed. Join us as we celebrate the family and discover how everyone is special in Barney's Families are Special." Barney's Fun and Games (1996) Video Trailer * "Fun and learning never end in the playful new video: Barney's Fun and Games. We're clear for takeoff! Let your imagination soar in Barney's Fun and Games!" Barney Home Video Stay Tuned Indent * "Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Barney home videos." Barney's Imagination Island (1994) Video Trailer * "A storybook adventure comes to life as Tosha and Min set sail on an exciting voyage to Imagination Island with a little help from Captain Barney. The crew is complete as Shawn, Derek, Baby Bop her big brother B.J. join in the fun. On this wonderful journey, you never know what or who they'll find along the way. As Barney and his crew explore the jungle island, they meet a most interesting character: Professor Tinkerputt. He's a toy inventor who doesn't anyone to play with his toys. Your children are sure to have fun singing and dancing along with Barney and his friends as they help show Professor Tinkerputt that good things can happen if you share. All hands on deck as the adventure is just getting started on Barney's Imagination Island." Barney Live: In New York City (1994) Video Trailer * "Join Barney, Baby Bop, B.J. and all of their friends as they take center stage in a special adventure filled with all your favorite songs and games. We meet a new friend, the Winkster, who loves to laugh and play jokes. And everyone is sure to have a great time as the Imagination Circus comes to town filled with clowns, animals and even a few special surprises. Come along and join the fun in Barney Live: In New York City." Barney's Making New Friends (1995) Video Trailer * In the Barney home video Making New Friends, Barney and his friends share their feelings about moving to a new town, going to a new school and making new friends. Derek and Tina make a surprise visit and talk about adventures at their new school. You and your child are sure to enjoy singing along with Barney in his video, Making New Friends." Barney's Once Upon a Time (1996) Video Trailer * "Another Barney home video exclusive. It all begins with 4 magic words, 4 words that lead you on a wonderful journey through some of the most popular fairy tale classics of all time. It's Barney's Once Upon a Time. Join everyone's favorite dinosaur, along with friends Shawn, Carlos, Kristen, Tosha and of course, Baby Bop as they welcome the one and only Stella the Storyteller. As Stella opens her magic bag, Barney and his friends use Stella's props to bring everyone's favorite stories to life. Experience the charm of a little man named Rumpelstiltskin. Then, there's never been a tale quite so hairy as that of Rapunzel. Of course, there's another story that's not too long and it's not too short. It's the story of Goldilocks and the Three Bears with Papa Bear, Mama Bear and Baby Bop. Er, rather Baby Bear. You'll love hearing these classic stories, told as only Barney and his friends can told them. And no Barney video would be complete without everyone's favorite songs. The whole family can sing along to both classics and originals. There's a happy ending for everyone in Barney's Once Upon a Time. Exclusively on home video." Barney Safety (1995) Video Trailer * "Barney wants all of his friends to play safely. And now, he shows you how on his safety video. Through song and dance and a little help from B.J. and Baby Bop, Barney and his friends learn all about different ways of being safe at home and at play. And if Firefighter Frank and his dog Chief come to visit, everyone learns important rules about fire safety. We'll have lots of fun as well if we learn all about being safe on Barney's safety video." Barney Songs (1995) Video Trailer * "Barney knows that by singing along with their favorite songs, children can learn many important lessons. In the new video Barney Songs, your children can enjoy the best of Barney's music as it educates and entertains them. Join us in a musical celebration as Barney and friends, along with Baby Bop and B.J. sing and dance to their favorite songs and introduce new numbers that your child is sure to love. Encourage your children to use their imaginations and celebrate with us as they sing along to Barney Songs." Barney's Talent Show (1996) Video Trailer * "Set the stage, light the lights for an all-new home video: Barney's Talent Show. Don't miss the fun as Barney and his friends put on an exciting show filled with singing, dancing and magic tricks. Join us for over 40 moments of delightful entertainment as we open the curtain for Barney's Talent Show!" Barney: Waiting for Santa (1990) Video Trailer * "In Waiting for Santa, Barney and all of the Backyard Gang take their new friend Derek on an exciting adventure at the North Pole. And please, don't forget this is your opportunity to own this Barney classic. Well, join Barney and the gang as they sing along to your favorite holiday songs in Waiting for Santa." Riding in Barney's Car (1995) Video Trailer * "Do you like riding in a car? Come along with Barney and his friends as they visit fun and interesting places in the neighborhood. Well, buckle up your seat belts and get ready for a musical journey as we go Riding in Barney's Car." Category:Narrations